The present invention relates to a method for the machining of workpieces, particularly for electroerosion machining of workpieces by means of a wire, in which a working gap is formed between machined article and workpiece, a machined article is cut from the workpiece and the machined article is secured. The invention also refers to an electroerosion cutting device and to securing means for securing machined pieces after machining.
The securing of the machined piece comprises drop-out securing, centering securing, conductivity securing of drop-out pieces of machined dies, and further drop-out centering securing as well as the conductivity securing the production of the machining of tools.